Just A Dream
by JJBARVB
Summary: This is from Jotaro’s point of view. On a crowded Train with no escape from this odd torment.


It was only an instant even I saw bright red hair through the crowd of people making their way to the train station. At 7 am all huddle tight. I had felt my heart hop up more than usual. Just a reaction I guessed as I tried to mind my own business. It couldn't have possibly been who I think it was. Exhaustion. I had to look down to keep myself from floating off into the cloud of sleep. I was imagining if I looked up to see this imaginary person who was once alive I'm not sure what I would do. I couldn't explain my feelings in the moment of the flash of red hair. It might have been just me but I could of sworn I saw the red dangle of earrings. How impossible. Thinking about the impossible when I needed to get to work.

I lucked out as I got on the train first and grabbed ahold of a bar above me. I just wanted to close my eyes for a moment to gather my tired thoughts. It was all black with the sound of the train conductor calling off the next stop. Then the sound of the doors closing after I took in a deep breath. Only to smell something familiar in front of me. It was sweet/clean smell. Couldn't of been me, I only showered yesterday. I dared to open my eyes to find a pair of light purple eyes staring back in mine. The features of the man before me were flawless in comparison to anyone else I've seen. His red hair stood out with a long bang curled at the side of his face. I must of made a funny face as I stared back at him because he let out a soft chuckle.

"You look surprised, Dr. Kujo."

His voice the same. Condescending, cocky, arrogant yet caring. This couldn't be him. Maybe a stand user. But why? Why take the face of a dead man? Why approach me of all people when I've never used Star in public.

"You could say hello... or how are you doing?"

He spoke again as we never broke eye contact.

I, honestly, wasn't sure what to do. I didn't feel threatened by this ghost before me. Perhaps not even a ghost, he was all solid, plain as day.

Jokingly, he spoke again. "You're acting like you've seen a ghost."

What is there to say? To someone who is nonexistent?

"Silent as always Jotaro. You were never the one for conversation."

He just kept talking but this time he looked out the window as the train slowly stopped. I don't know what was wrong with my body as the train almost cleared out and filled back up. Us two still standing in the same place but this time it seemed the space between us closed. I nearly had this man pressed against the train window. We were close and I could smell that sweet aroma I once knew.

"You know, I've been watching you."

He glanced my way before looking back out the window. The train taking off once again.

"You're working too hard Jotaro. You need to rest. The fight is over and it has been for 8 years now."

He felt real as my body was pressed against his back. It was a little uncomfortable yet a rush of emotions swept over me like the ocean crashing into a cliff. I wanted to hold him in that moment but the train jerked again as it stopped. This broke me out of my slight trance but he was still there. Staring out the window. I didn't move even after we required the space to have a little elbow room. I more or less didn't want to move.

"I'm proud of you though. A marine biologist. That's something else. Not that I'm really a fan of the ocean."

What a prick. I thought for a moment. As I just listened to him talk. I noticed though his age was still the same. He looked as though he stayed 17 all these 8 years. just like when we met.

"I was going to be maybe an artist... but you already knew that I'm sure."

He did have a knack for painting. Weird stuff but he enjoyed it.

We must of stopped 5 more times before he looked at me with a smirk.

"You missed your stop, Jotaro."

I tried to snap back into reality. The red head was right, I had missed my stop completely. I looked around for a moment for the next time I could get off and head back. I felt him softly grab my forearm to get my attention.

"Go home... in the next to stops, get off and go home, Jotaro."

His voice turned demanding as if no wasn't an option.

"You are going to go home and sleep."

His warmth from his hand caressed my cheek. I could only react by pulling away slightly to avoid bumping into anyone. The glimpse I caught of him looked like it hurt his feelings. He lowered his hand to turn back towards the window. But before I could think about my actions. Before he could turn I grabbed this man's chin and forced him to kiss me. I tilted his head back and pinned him against the window of the train. Our connected lips never felt more powerful to me. I could feel, touch, and taste him. I didn't want to stop there as I forced my tongue to lick at his cherry flavored lips then inside his mouth to push against his tongue. This overload of emotion started to become too much to handle. I could feel his hands grips my back for dear life as I controlled the situation I got us into. I didn't want the kiss to stop. I couldn't bare the thought of letting go. But he made it end. It only felt like 5 seconds even thought I don't believe that.

I looked at him once more with him staring back at me with a wide smile.

"And here I thought you were ignoring me."

"How could I ignore the love of my life?" I answered full hearted. I could see his cheeks turn a soft pink as he just laughed.

"Oh Jotaro~ when did you get smooth?"

He asked still smiling happily but all good things come to an end as his face dropped.

"It's just like when we were young..."


End file.
